Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and method of driving the same that is capable of reducing flicker.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various types of displays, which have reduced weight and volume when compared to those of cathode ray tube displays, have been developed. Examples for these types of displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
OLED displays can display images using organic light-emitting diodes which emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes. OLED displays also have many advantages such as fast response speeds and low power consumption.
With increasing demands on a large scale OLED device, studies on saving power consumption of such a large OLED device have been carried out.
In this connection, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0034985 discloses a display device that is directed to saving power consumption. Also, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0086244 describes a display device that is directed to reducing power consumption using a PLC (peak luminance control) technique.